warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Toto
Toto is the pet dog of Dorothy Gale of The Wizard of Oz. Appearance He is a small brown cairn terrier. Personality He is very loyal to his owner Dorothy Gale. He dislikes the Gale's neighbor Miss Gulch. Appearances Live-action productions ''The Wizard of Oz He is first seen among with Dorothy running down the Kansas road, he is held by a worried Dorothy. He is seen listening to Dorothy sing somewhere over the rainbow. When Miss Gulch who is angry because Toto bit her on the leg and took him away to the sheriff to make sure he's destroyed, much to Dorothy's sadness as Uncle Henry puts a whimpering Toto in Miss Gulch's basket. Toto escaped from Miss Gulch while she rides her bicycle and runs back to Dorothy. Dorothy felt happy that he can back and without hesitation she realizes that she will come back to take him and decided to run away from home. Dorothy and Toto came to Professor Marval's place, Toto takes Professor's hot dog while he's not looking and he is chided by Dorothy and told that they haven't been asked yet, but he's forgiven by him. After Professor Marval shows Dorothy his crystal ball and predicting that Auntie Em is worried sick about her, she realizes that she and Toto go home right away as the twister approaches. Toto is carried by Dorothy as she goes into the house as she looks for Auntie Em and Uncle Henry, she realized that they're in storm cellar. Dorothy goes back in the house and went into her bedroom. When Dorothy is hit in the head by a window sash Toto sees her unconscious. Dorothy wakes up sees that she and Toto are in a cyclone then they land in Munchkin land. Dorothy told Toto that they're not in Kansas anymore. Glinda the Good Witch of the North arrived and asked Dorothy about Toto is the witch and she replied that Toto is her dog. When the Munchkins come out and thank Dorothy, Toto comes with her as the Munchkins celebrate the demise of The Wicked Witch of the East. Toto walks as the Munchkins escort Dorothy back to Glinda then suddenly the Wicked Witch of the West arrived Toto is held by Dorothy as she looks on shocked. Toto among with Dorothy was threatened by the Wicked Witch of the West. After being instructed by Glinda to follow the yellow brick road he is seen walking with her. Dorothy and Toto walk down the yellow brick road and next to the cornfield, a confused Dorothy asked herself directions. Upon meeting Scarecrow Toto barks at him knowing he can talk. Toto looks on as Scarecrow as he sings If I only had a Brain. Scarecrow agrees to join Dorothy and Toto hoping the Wizard will give him a brain. Scarecrow goes with Dorothy and Toto. After meeting Tin Man, Toto looks on at him as he dances. The Wicked Witch of the West confronts Dorothy and her friends, Toto is held by a scared Dorothy then The Witch throws down a ball of fire to Scarecrow. After the Witch disappeared Tin Man joined Scarecrow, Dorothy and Toto to see the Wizard. Upon meeting the Cowardly Lion barks at him which causes Lion to chase after him luckily Dorothy steps in defending Toto and she slapped Lion. After Lion admits that he is a coward, he is offered to join them to see the Wizard he agreed and they all continue their journey. They all run into the poppy field, Toto was affected by the Witch's spell and falls asleep along with Dorothy and Lion except Tin Man and Scarecrow. Thankfully Glinda wakes Dorothy, Toto, and Lion with snow then they went into the Emerald City. Toto is sitting on Dorothy's lap while she was giving permanents in her hair. Toto looks up in the sky as The Wicked Witch of the West writes a threatening message with black smoke. Toto is carried as the group goes to the guard who is standing outside of the Wizard's chamber then he told them to wait outside. Toto looks on as the Cowardly Lion is looking forward to be king of the forest. Toto walks into the Wizard's chamber with Dorothy and her friends. Dorothy, Toto and her friends were sent to kill the Wicked Witch of the West to get her broomstick for the wizard. Then Dorothy and Toto were captured by the Winged Monkeys and takes them to the Witch's castle. Toto was held and petted by Witch mocking what a nice little dog he is then he is put in the basket threatened to be drowned in the river. Luckily Toto was able to escape much to Dorothy's relief and he comes back to the haunted forest where Tin Man and Lion were putting Scarecrow back together and they go to rescue Dorothy. After Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion steal the guard's uniforms Toto is seen carrying a red tassel in his mouth he has ripped from the guard's uniform. Toto leads them upstairs where Dorothy was locked in the room. As they were cornered by the Winkie guards he barks at them with fright. After the Witch's death Toto sniffs the black cloak and hat upon seeing that she's dead. While Dorothy criticizes the Wizard Toto tugs and pulls the curtain revealing the ordinary man who is pulling the levers. Later he is seen with Dorothy and the Wizard in the hot air balloon, however he spies on the siamese cat runs after the cat which causes Dorothy and the others to follow Toto. The Wizard leaves without Dorothy much to her sadness. After saying goodbye to her friends Dorothy and Toto she goes home and taps her heels three times and said "There's no place like home." After Dorothy wakes up in her own bed and greeted by her family and friends, Toto is last seen being hugged by Dorothy. The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Animated productions Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' 1990 animated television series Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Silent characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Mascots Category:Animals Category:Warner Bros. characters